


Ante Aurora

by tessakay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, For Days, Hawaii, Keith smokes, M/M, MAYBE IMPLIED SMUT BUT NO ACTUAL SMUT??, Older Keith, Oneshot, Smoker!Keith, Surfer!Lance, also impalas, fluff for days, if that bothers you, its more the context you decide the sentence is?, just some real edgy shit you're welcome, surfer lance, younger lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessakay/pseuds/tessakay
Summary: The wind is bitter tonight, cutting into his dark and exposed skin. The chill of the metal under him seeped through his blue hibiscus swim trunks.“What are you thinking about?”Lance’s eyes spread across the expanse of the inky sky.“All these stars that we look at at night are already fizzled out and cold.”





	Ante Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 30 years before the handbook came out,, back when everyone thought lance was older so this just collected dust in my drive up until now...  
> it's totally #edgy so feel free to crit me in the comments,,, i get it lmao
> 
> enjoy !!!

The moon is spread across the waves, burning up at the stars like a spotlight. There’s a roar that never really leaves Lance’s ears, and like how most noise just becomes static after a while, the waves crash into his ears relentlessly.  
The wind is bitter tonight, cutting into his dark and exposed skin. The chill of the metal under him seeped through his blue hibiscus swim trunks.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
Lance’s eyes spread across the expanse of the inky sky.  
“All these stars that we look at at night are already fizzled out and cold.”  
A wheezy laugh replies.  
Lance smiles, the metal hood of Keith’s old red 1976 Impala creaks under the weight of him and Keith. 

Keith’s smoking and Lance can see the smoke curl through the air before being cut away by the breeze.  
His head falls in Keith’s direction, and looks over his profile in the dark. Even complexion, rather pale, and dark-haired. His nose and jaw were sharp, while his eyes were soft.  
He’s wearing a hoodie, with the hood stuffed up into the crook of his neck.  
Blue smoke leaves his lips with a soft exhale.  
“I want to try.” Lance says.  
Keith’s eyes widen, and he looks down at Lance’s awaiting gaze. His lips purse.  
“No way.”  
“Why not?”  
“No.”  
Lance rolls onto his side, leaning over Keith. His thin eyebrows crinkling the soft skin between his eyebrows.  
“I could do it behind your back.”  
“You won't.”  
“Let me try it, Keith.”  
Keith smooshes the bud of his cigarette into hood of the car, swiping the ashes off. His and Lance’s face are mere inches apart, but neither back down.  
“No.”  
“Is it because I’m underage?”  
“Lance..” Lance’s hands roam Keith’s pockets, but Keith grabs his hands when they find the half empty box of menthols in his shorts.  
“Stop it, Lance. Why the fuck would you want to smoke?” Keith growls, looking down at Lance’s defiant glare.  
“Because, Keith.”  
“No Lance.”  
Keith wrestles Lance’s hands away, leaving the pack laying open on the hood of the car.  
“I’m taking you home. Get in the car.” Keith says. He slides off the roof of the car, sandals noisy in the sand. The car wobbles as Keith gets seated and closes the door. Lance leans back against the windshield.  
The crickets in the grass are whispering, and the waves down the hill are roaring. Keith is waiting for him in the car, and Lance doesn’t move.

It seems like forever before Keith gets out again, forcing Lance to sit up so he can wrap something fuzzy around Lance’s bare shoulders. The air only gets colder, and Lance can feel the heat of Keith next to him again. Through the blanket, and through Keith’s hoodie. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Keith says in a hoarse whisper, as if the idea of loud terrified him in this moment.  
“Sure,” Lance replies dazedly, the blanket now a barrier between his cold skin and the colder glass of the car.  
“But if I wasn’t crazy, you wouldn’t feel so normal.” Lance sits up, letting the blanket fall away. Keith’s eye catches the reflection of Lance’s belly button piercing.  
“You put that thing back in?” Keith asks under his breath, a look of disdain covering his calm features.  
“It looks better in.” The brunette argues, shrugging his shoulders, and taking Keith’s hand. The older man goes rigid, as Lance guides his hand to the piercing. Keith jerks away, and Lance erupts into a fit of giggles.  
“You’re so nasty, Lance. That shit’s so unsanitary.” Keith spits, but the back of his neck is on fire.  
“I clean it in solution nightly, fyi.” Lance is angled towards Keith, leaning over him, face before his. Keith’s breath almost burns, it's hot on Lance’s frigid skin. He isn’t cold, but the warm feels good.

“Keith.”  
“Hm?”  
“Kiss me.”  
“Lance, go to bed. Jesus Christ.” Keith grumbles.  
“I’m serious!” Lance’s face falls, and he sticks his lower lip out in a pout.  
Keith is sweaty under his hoodie, his face is on fire, and Lance’s breath is warm against him. Too much heat. 

He meets Lance’s eyes, while his lips meet Lance’s.  
To say the least, it hurts. Keith is warm, and Lance’s chest feels like it’s constricting, but there’s a rock lodged inside it. So his chest is just struggling to tighten.  
Keith has kissed before, he moves his head, and is delicate. Lance’s nose bumps into Keith’s, and smashes his lips into Keith’s teeth sloppily.  
The raven-haired male leans over Lance, supporting himself against the car on the other side of Lance. He can’t comprehend the total lack of grace Lance has. If it was anyone else, Keith would’ve booted them off his car, and driven home in a frustrated mess. But Lance’s innocence was endearing, intoxicating. He wanted to be there to take all of it. 

It’s Lance who pulls away, one hand resting against Keith’s neck and jaw. He can feel the bone there, rigid and warm.  
“Hey Keith?” He whispers  
“What now, Lance?” Keith mutters, lips parted.  
“Can I smoke a cigarette?”  
With a groan, Keith leaned over Lance again, kissing his jaw. Lance’s neck curves delicately, his eyes return to the stars.  
Keith’s lips work their way to his neck, and eventually down to his collarbones.  
“Keith.”  
“Mm?”  
“Drive me home?”  
“Right now?” Keith’s heart leaped, sitting up to look at Lance. One thin eyebrow was raised in confusion. Had he gone too far?  
Did Lance get bored? Decide Keith wasn’t the person he wanted to kiss?  
“The sun is coming up.”  
Keith shuts his mouth, (he was just becoming aware that it was hanging open) and tries to read Lance’s face. The brunette just smiles contently down at Keith.  
“I’m hungry.” Lance shrugs, and Keith sighs. He gathers his cigarettes and blanket dolefully.  
“Alright.” Keith murmurs, opening his car door. Lance mimics the motion, folding into the car.

The two drive in silence, both windows down. Lance stares out at the sunrise, arm laying out the window. Keith can’t help but take glances at him, his salty brunette hair flying in the wind, sun-kissed skin in the morning sunlight. His cute tummy, with the piercing in his belly button. A little diamond. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Keith settles. He turns onto a paved road towards town.  
Lance nods, and closes his eyes, letting the wind move in a frenzy around him.  
Keith pulls into the driveway, past the tall gates of his family home. They walk shoulder to shoulder up the gravel driveway to the porch. It’s wooden and creaky with a wide ancient swing and maroon poinsettias outgrowing their colorful pots.  
Lance faces Keith, and his hands reach for Keith’s cheeks. Keith is kissing Lance before the other can breathe again. Keith’s hands are on the boy’s brown, bare hips.  
“Get some sleep, Lance.” Keith says between kisses. Lance just kisses him.  
The sunrise has ended when Keith backs out of the driveway, Lance sitting on his porch swing, hands tucked between his thighs, and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. His nose crinkles disdainfully in Keith’s direction.  
Keith rolls his eyes, but his heart is beating heavy and painfully. Keith’s terrified; frightfully in love with this boy he met in Hawaii.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe if this gets a lot of love i'll add another chapter of this edgy smoker!keith and surfer!lance??  
> who knows ;)


End file.
